


Friends to Lovers - Zack Fair x Rader (Modern AU)

by Samteralis



Category: Crisis Core: Final Fantasy VII, Final Fantasy VII
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Domestic Fluff, F/M, Fluff, Fluffy Ending, Sappy, Sarcasm, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, me trying to be funny, too many mistakes, zack is a puppy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-24
Updated: 2018-06-24
Packaged: 2019-05-27 20:33:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 10,843
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15032693
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Samteralis/pseuds/Samteralis
Summary: You knew Zack for almost a year when he pops a question you didn't think he's ever taken seriously and all of a sudden everything seems to change.





	1. - in which you sacrifice curry to Satan

"How long have we known each other now?"

You stopped in the middle of cooking. As you looked up two skies stared down at you. Zack had propped his head on his hand and smiled at you with his eyebrows raised. The knife, which he should've used to cut the vegetables, layed next to him.  
You shrugged, then put the meat into the frying pan. It whooshed as its contact with the oil.

"A bit less than a year, maybe? I don't know, why do you ask?"

You heard a munching noise causing you to turn around once again. A grin was plastered on the male's face, in his hand a slice of sweet pepper.

"Well, you never did go on that date with me as you promised."

You felt warmth crawling up your neck, tainting your cheeks deep red. Clearing your throat you peeped between Zack and the pan, finally pointing at the vegetables next to him.

"W-wanna switch?"

Zack winked, throwing his remaining piece of pepper in the air and catching it with his mouth. The next moment he had sneaked himself up to you and you found yourself locked up in between his arms. His voice trembled in your ears, his smirk audible.

"No need to get all flustered, [Name]. Or is it that you actually forgot about it?"

You averted his gaze, which didn't turn out all too difficult given that he stood behind you. Chuckling he let go and instead stirred the food.  
While you finished cutting the sweet pepper and green onion, you reflected what Zack just said. Of course you hadn't forgotten, one thing was bugging you however...

"I can't remember making such a promise."

Zack turned from the fire. Leaning against the oven he crossed his arms. His lips adorned a grin, cheeky and bold as that of Alice in Wonderland's Cheshire cat.

"Meh, details."

You shook your head in disbelief, "how come you're bringing that up now?"

Almost a year had passed since you and Zack got to know each other through the opening of Tifa's bar Seventh heaven. After that the two of you befriended rather quickly and by now you'd even call him one of your closest friends alongside with Cloud and Tifa. He always managed to put a smile on your face and it was impossible to get bored when he was around. Besides he had good influence on you, since you started to open up more among people.

"Huh? What do you mean?"

"Well, you never asked me again after your first attempt at the bar opening. So why now?"

Sighing Zack turned back towards the pan, "Cloud said I could try again now if I still wanted to..."

Not much and the knife would have cut your finger instead of the vegetable. Your hand stiffened and you dared a side-glance at Zack. The light of your room caused his hair to shine as if someone had tilted a bottle of black ink over his head. You let your gaze wander downwards, trying to check by his body language if he was pulling your leg.

"Cloud? As in Cloud Strife?"

He laughed. Without you noticing a smile formed upon your lips. That was one of the reasons you liked about Zack: it didn't matter when you encountered him, he always was in a good mood and would pass it off to you. No wonder the nickname 'puppy' Angeal brought up for him enforced itself so easily.

"Oh come on, you should know better by now. Did you really think I'd given up on you just like that?"

When you didn't answer, he rolled his eyes and stepped beside you. He took the spring onion in his hand and left again, dropping the vegetable in the frying pan.

"Spiky reckoned I firstly would have to befriend you and gain your trust before you'd agree... but to be honest I think he just told me so because he was afraid I'd mess with you."

The last part left his mouth only as a mumble you heard nonetheless. Your smile turned into a grin. After you swallowed it you pretended to be offended. You hoped he wouldn't notice your shivering, revealing how nervous you really were.

"That sounds just like him. So... you only spent time with me all this time because you wanted to hit on me?"

Zack rubbed his neck. From your current position you could swear there was a red tint on his cheeks but you weren't sure.

"Kinda, yeah. But only in the beginning! I mean this tingling feeling never vanished, but the more time we were together the more I just wanted to be near you. Even if it meant as friends only."

This tingling feeling, his words echoed through your head. You managed a giggle. The booming bass of your heart took control over your body and your stomach was filled with what felt like hundreds of butterflies.

"You're sweet, Zack."

He flashed you a grin, his eyes streaking lightning, "I... take that as a 'yes'?"

"I'd be pretty dumb if I said no."

You felt him wrapping his arms around you and twirling you around, "great! I'll be back in a minute, OK?"

But before you could even have replied something he loosened his grip and was gone. All you could do was watching him dive outside the room. Not much later you heard the slamming of the door. With fingers trembling as if you had drunk too much caffeine you touched your cheeks. They were warm and surely just as red, you thought. Am I dreaming? But no, couldn't be. Why in the world should I be dreaming about the puppy asking me out?

Through the open window you could make out Zack's laughter. "[Name] said yes! Yeah, for real! God damn it, stop acting surprised and just be happy for me! Hahah, same to you, Spiky. Gotta go, see ya!"

Only then thoughts started to overflow your head. How was this evening going to end?  
Originally Zack came over so you could cook and eat together and play on the PlayStation. Could all that talking about dates have ruined it? You chewed your lip. You didn't know if you were ready and how to react if the raven haired male made any advances.

A burning smell stung your nose, clearing the fog of questions immediately.

"Oh shit, shit, shit!"

Alarmed you jumped to the oven and turned it off. Smoke rose up from the frying pan, most of the meat and onions within it blackened.

You sighed, "so much for that. Speaking of ruining the evening..."

The moment you threw the remains of what used to be eatable in the trash bin, you heard the door of your flat open itself again. Short of breath and with the grin still on his lips, Zack paced to you until he stopped right at the counter, sniffling.

"Does it smell burned in here?"

His electric blue gaze fell upon the pan in your hands, then back to you. The enthusiasm vanished from his eyes as if someone had cut their power. Instead they showed signs of guilt.

"O-oh... uh... does that mean I can invite you to dinner?"

Even though you wanted to be mad at him, just a bit, you looked at the floor and chuckled. As you got a hold yourself you faced Zack.

"So I am right in assuming that you did it on purpose? Leaving the oven on?", you joked, examining the male.

He winked at you, his arms folded, "you've got no evidence of that. Besides you were the one who didn't pay attention, young lady, so maybe you just couldn't wait any longer for our date, huh?"

"Alright, alright. Have you finished your lecture, Mr. firefighter?"

Zack pouted, but with his smirk still evident in the corner of his mouth, "when you say it like that it sounds like an insult..."

"Well yeah, that's the point, puppy. OK, so let's agree neither of us wanted to set my place on fire."

"Good", he stuck his tongue out and hurried next to you where he tousled your hair. "Otherwise Angeal would have killed me."

You stopped him in his actions and after he winked once more at you he offered his help. Together you did the dishes and dried them off.

"It's too bad about the curry, though... I was looking forward to it", Zack sighed while he took a bite of the last slice sweet pepper.

You nudged him, "next time. Should we order pizza?"

Surprisingly to you, he shook his head. Just like before he tossed the last bit of the vegetable in the air and caught it with his mouth. After he finished chewing he offered you a smile.

"Nah, I'd rather invite you to a restaurant."

"I'll let you pay the pizza, if it makes you happy", you shrugged, after that grabbing the phone. "I don't mind, Zack. Here, you make the call, I'll set up the PlayStation."

You were about to leave the male alone and do as you said, when he grabbed your wrist. As you turned around you saw Zack examining the floor with his eyebrows knitted in determination.

"You don't understand, [Name], I want to take you out. I'm always the one who pays the pizza."

"That's only because we're always at yours then."

"You know what I mean... come on, you said yes, didn't you?"

You let out a sigh, hoping Zack wouldn't notice your pink cheeks, "yeah, but I didn't think it would turn out to be that short-termed."

"Well, you couldn't tell we were about to sacrifice the curry to Satan now, could you? Nothing fancy, I promise. You don't even need to dress up."

With a roll of your eyes and a snort you made your way to your bedroom, "right... just wait here for a sec, it won't take long."

"Fine, but at least put on a strapless cocktail dress, then!", he called after you.

Without giving him an answer, you shut the door and headed for your wardrobe. You decided to leave your jeans on, so you only exchanged the shirt you were wearing with a black one saying backwater experts and additionally put a cardigan on. You looked into the mirror. A red colour as delicate as dawn graced your cheeks and your eyes were glistening from excitement. And yet you didn't know why exactly you were so nervous.

Maybe because you couldn't believe that after all this time Zack still wanted to go on a date with you. Maybe because you couldn't believe that someone as Zack wanted to go on a date with you. Or maybe because before now you never thought of Zack and you becoming anything more than close friends.

Of course you didn't miss the fact how handsome and likeable he was when you first met and you were more than surprised when he asked you out on your very first encounter, but that was it. Tifa and the others had already warned you of his antics, so you never committed yourself to it.

Never did you even consider Zack's company to be because he was interested in you. It made all sense to you now. No wonder he always called and stuck by your side like a homeless puppy searching for a place to stay. But it wasn't all to bad, you figured. Zack was a sweet guy after all, even if he was a flirt. You were always there for each other and laughed about the stupidest things together. And he was one of your best friends.

A knock on the door made you startle.

"[Name]?"

You blinked for a few times. Quickly you stood up and got back to the corridor. The male with the ink black hair greeted you with a smile. His eyes flashed up while examining your form.

"Shut up."

"What? I didn't even say anything!"

You rolled your eyes, but couldn't hide your grin as you grabbed him by his wrist and dragged him to towards the front door.

"You know I was joking about the dress. By the way, I just wanted to say I like your shirt."

"Yeah right, if you say so... can we go now? I'm starving."

"Hey, you were the one who took so long!"

Laughing the two of you left the apartment. Somehow you knew this evening would be fun. After all it was Zack who was with you.


	2. - in which Zack is a pretty girl

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After burning your food Zack gets that date far more early than expected.

As expected from a summer night the heat of the day had faded away, leaving a welcoming chill behind. There were no clouds swimming in the ocean of the sky, hiding its reflection of the sun's colourful demise.

The two of you were walking side by side with your hands in your pockets, nowhere another soul to be seen. Even in the inner city you only saw few people around.

And although it was an official date, Zack and you were joking around and acted as it was nothing special. Zack told you about how Yuffie had hidden herself in his engine at the fire station, scaring the shit out of him as she suddenly appeared next to him.

"That's not funny, [Name]!", he said, laughing himself as he prodded you.

You shook your head, imagining Yuffie as a kind of jack-in-the-box with squirt gun and helmet.

"Hell yeah, it is. Was she disappointed when she found out it wasn't something big?"

"You bet, she resembled a little girl with her dolls taken from her."

Still laughing, Zack plucked your sleeve and nodded towards a small restaurant at the other side of the street.

"How about here?"

"What? No Seventh Heaven?", you teased.

Zack snorted, "so everyone could pick on us? No way, tonight it'll be just the two of us, no disturbing."

You rolled your eyes and after that examined the restaurant. According to its sign it was named Lebrau's. Quite a few people sat both inside and outside.

"Alright. Have you been here before?", you asked the male beside you with a side-glance.

He shrugged and winked at you, "three or four times with Cloud and the other guys. Come on, let's have a seat."

The restaurant turned out to have room for only thirty customers, giving it a cozy atmosphere. Visually by its interior design it reminded you somewhat of a minimalistic beach bar. The tables and stools were made of white painted wood and above man-made ceiling beams was a layer of bast. The walls had the colour of a cloudy sky. Above every table dangling light bulbs illuminated the place. In one corner you could see pallets stacked as seats and tables.  
You chose to sit apart most of the customers giving you some privacy and an overview of the restaurant. As Zack pulled your chair back gentleman-like you couldn't help but wonder if he did that with all his dates.

"Do you like it? Just wait until you tasted the chocolate cake – heaven, I tell you."

Giggling you shoved the doubts away and giggled. It didn't matter if the puppy had behaved that way towards other women. Even if so, I'm the one being with him right now, nobody else. Why do I even care?

As you opened your mouth to say something, a brunette waitress went by. She handed each of you a menu. You tried not to laugh as you glanced at her uniform. She wore what seemed to be a sheer white blouse and a violet halter neck bikini top above. Her shorts barely covered her thighs and showed the lace trim at the top of her stockings. Other than that she seemed normal to you not like the flirty type of waitress.

"Good evening and welcome at Lebrau's. Can I get you something to drink?"

Without hesitation Zack ordered your favourite drink for you and a beer. The brunette smiled at you as if to make sure you didn't want something else. You nodded. After she was gone, Zack peeked at you and grinned with his eyebrows raised.

"Surprised I remembered that?"

"About as much as by the fact that you've been here more than once", you suppressed your laughing and winked at him. "Flirt."

Zack crossed his arms behind his head and laughed, "hey, don't call me that! Besides Reno's the one who always wants to come here. According to him the cocktails here are even better than Seventh Heaven's. Not that I actually get to taste any of them..."

The last part he muttered under his breath. You cocked your head and smiled at him. When it came to his job and its responsibility, Zack really was exemplary. Almost never he drank more than a beer, even if he was allowed to. But you had the sneaky suspicion that he picked it up from Angeal, his superior. Honestly Angeal was like a big brother to Zack.

"Uhm... where were we?", he then asked, not wanting to deepen the subject.

You laughed, "Yuffie."

"Right – I tell you if she keeps doing that kind of stuff she's going to kill us one day."

"Didn't she want to do an internship at your station?"

Zack snorted. In that moment the waitress came back, serving your drinks. Much to your surprise the male with the black hair didn't even sneak a peek at her. In fact it seemed like he only noticed her when she asked for your food orderings. Both of you went for your favourite foods.

After the woman had left, Zack took a sip of his beer, whereupon he didn't perceived the beard of foam upon his upper lip. As good as possible you hid your grin behind your hands.

"Because of the work experience, I really hope Angeal and I won't have to meddle with her... you know how troublesome she is."

You shifted your head on one of your hands so you could ran a finger around the rim of your glass.

"Tell me about it. After all I'm sitting across someone just as bad", you purred while looking up to him. Zack's azure blue eyes widened.

"M-me? Come on, don't say that! I can't be that bad, can I?"

Laughing about his sincere concern you leaned against the back of the chair, shaking your head.

"You've grown a beard of white bubbles, puppy."

For the first time you knew Zack, you could see the warmth crawl up to his face kissing his cheeks pink. Even his ears became red. Clearing his throat he wiped his mouth and avoided your gaze.

"I'm still not as bad as that rowdy, though."

"No, not quite", you agreed with a wink. "And even if so, I wouldn't care. It's fun to have you around."

Hesitantly the skies, which were his eyes, focused themselves back on you, a smile on his face.

"You think so?"

"Yeah, and now stop acting like an insecure teenage girl – that's my part."

Zack laughed and took another sip of his drink. Then he blinked at you several times, "am I a pretty girl?"

You tried not to giggle, "you're such a dork, Zack... but sure you are."

Not long after that a little girl appeared behind him. Her hair made of pure flames and her eyes like the ocean on a summer day. You reckoned her to be about six years old. Her cheeks turned red as she noticed you looking at her.

"[Name]?", Zack asked. "What are you looking at?"

He flinched as he turned around and the girl was only inches away from him, but not as bad as the little girl did. Next to her now red cheeks her flaming hair seemed almost pale.  
After his shock died away, Zack offered the girl a smile. Right away she began to relax.

"Hey sweetie, is there something we can help you with?"

The redhead shook her head and looked back and forth between you and Zack, "I-I just wanted to thank you..."

Zack now flipped himself completely in his seat, whereat he supported his arm on the backrest. His eyebrows were knitted in confusion, the smile in the corner of his lips remaining.

"Huh? Thank me for what?"

"F-for helping me, m-my brother, my mum a-and dad out of the car..."

His smile spread to a laugh and even though Zack never would want to admit it, you could see how happy he was for being recognised. You knew of his biggest dream to become a hero one day and how he did his outmost every day so it would come true eventually. His eyes beamed with joy and you wouldn't have been surprised if he had stood up and hugged the girl.

"But of course! How is your dad? Is he better?"

She nooded, "yeah!"

While trying to conceal your smile, you hid your mouth behind your hands. It was cute to watch how the girl got more confident by any second Zack talked to her. But then again why should it have been different? Zack was like the big brother (or cute puppy) everyone ever wished for.

"That's so great! Tell your family I said 'hi', 'kay? Oh, the name's Zack and that's [Name]", he nodded towards you and grinned as he caught you lost in thoughts.

The girl smiled at you, "hi... I'm Maya."

"It's nice to meet you, Maya", you said.

After that she turned back towards Zack and picked his sleeve until he focused on her.

"Your girlfriend's pretty", you could hear her whisper.

Zack peeked at you, chuckling. A little louder as if to make sure you could hear him, he answered:

"I know."

Immediately you lowered your gaze, your cheeks ablaze. You didn't know what embarrassed you more, the confidence he said it or that he didn't even hesitated doing so.

"Maya!"

The sudden call made you start. Maya played with the hem of her white dress. You saw a woman approaching you. She stopped at your table with her hands on her hips and an annoyed expression on her face.

"What were you thinking? You can't just jump off the table!", turned towards Zack and you she put on a smile. "I'm so sorry if she bothered you."

"Oh no she didn't!", Zack laughed. You shook your head in agreement.

"But mum, don't you recognise him? He's the firefighter who helped us!"

At these words Mayas mother pricked her ears. She eyeballed Zack with the eyes that resembled Maya's, until realization crossed her, "why yes, sorry. Thanks again for your help."

Zack waved it off and repeated what he already said to Maya, "you're welcome. It's my job, after all. So, I heard your husband's better?"

"Oh yes, actually we are celebrating his discharge out of the hospital", the woman smiled at you, and after that grabbed her daughter by her shoulders. "Well, we better head back and leave you alone. Have a nice evening."

"You too", both of you answered.

Before Maya and her mother left, the girl released herself out her mother's grip and flung her arms around Zack's neck. Surprised about that he chuckled and returned her hug, his cheeks red.  
Despite the hug you could hear his mumble.

"Be safe, OK?"

Maya nodded. As her mother, throwing you an apologetic look, cleared her throat, Maya loosened the hug and stepped up to her. Hand in hand you watched them go away.

[❤️]

The rest of the evening continued rather quiet – well as quiet as it could get with Zack Fair by your side.

After the main course you shared one chocolate cake and in the end you were on your way back home. Apart from holding hands eventually, the time with Zack didn't occurred any different to you. Soon you grew accustomed to the strange feeling of butterflies in your stomach and even welcomed it.

When you arrived at the house you lived in, Zack accompanied you to the step.

"So, do you regret having said yes?", he grinned his typical grin and winked at you. His eyes seemed to absorb power of the surrounding street lamps.

Chuckling you shook your head, "let's see, I had cake and got to see how good you're with children... nope, don't think so."

He laughed, "aww, are you jealous? Don't be, [Name], it's not your fault every kid loves a firefighter. But thanks for the compliment, anyway."

"Do you still want to come upstairs and play some PlayStation? That was why you came over in the first place, after all. Well... that is before we burned the food."

Zack crossed his arms behind his head, "nah, in the end you're fed up with me because I'm so troublesome."

"Hahah."

"No seriously, I better get going. Tomorrow as always?"

You nodded, happy that nothing much had changed after this date, "nine o'clock at Seventh Heaven."

"Great", still grinning he bent down to you and placed a kiss on your cheek. "Sweet dreams, [Name]."

Before you could say something the warm feeling of his lips was gone and all that was left were the smell of his aftershave and your goosebumps. He winked at you and had already taken a few steps when you were able to speak again.

"Y-you too and be safe!"

He raised his arm and you swore you spotted the smirk still plastered on his face.


	3. - in which you almost got killed by a pile of books (twice)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> One day after your date with Zack, you can't wait to see him again, which results in you being rather... lost in thought.

The next morning you jolted out of your sleep thanks to someone who thought they had to make a call. You muttered, trying to ignore the noise but soon had to admit that whoever called wouldn't give up until they got what they wanted. Sleep still numbing your body you rolled out of bed, crawling out of the room.

At the same time the memories of the evening before came back to you, putting a smile on your face. It still felt somewhat strange to you because you'd never considered to look at Zack that way. After the date yesterday however you thought it was impossible not to.

Yeah, you knew he was a flirt, a big one too for that matter, but that was different, wasn't it? Zack and you were friends for almost a year, after all. He wouldn't gamble on something as that, would he?

You shook your head, remembering what he had told you right before you went out.

"Hello?", you managed to say.

"Good morning, [Name]! Did you sleep well?", in your head you cursed Zack for calling Cloud.

"Shut up, Tifa, I am still sleeping."

Her laughter reached to your ear, "you really aren't a morning person, are you?"

"You don't say, Sherlock. Anything else? Maybe you wanted to tell me the sky is blue, too?"

With the phone in your hand you crept into the kitchen, turning on the coffee machine.

Again you heard Tifa giggling, "actually no. It's just about what a little bird told me... is it true?"

Even though you tried to swallow it a laugh escaped your lips, wondering if she had heard Zack's shouting through her boyfriend's phone.

"Which little bird? The now deaf one or the one that screeched so loud all my neighbors could hear?"

Tifa chuckled, "the deaf one. So, it is true?"

"Yes, can I get back to sleep now?", in the mind's eye you could see the brunette's eyes sparkling and her lips curled up in a grin. As she screamed, you backed off of the phone, laughing.

"Hey, do you want me to lose my hearing, too?"

"Sorry, it's just too cute!", in the background you heard a mumble. Tifa laughed, "shut up, Cloud! Sorry about that [Name], just ignore his attitude."

You chewed on your lip, giggling. Cloud wasn't a morning person either, regarding that he often had to stay up late for his job.

"Now tell me everything!"

"Are you serious?" It was nice. OK?"

As Tifa didn't gave a sound you added with a sigh, "OK, like really nice. Happy now? You know I'm not good with that kind of stuff."

Still she didn't say anything, but at least now she snorted with laughter, which... wasn't comfortable either. If anything worse.

"Wait, wait... so you already were out?"

Damn it. You facepalmed, mad at yourself for forgetting that they couldn't have known about that.

"You could say it was in impulse."

"Let me guess, the puppy burned the food?"

Well technically, you pondered. "Yep."

You heard Cloud mumbling "smooth" with a chuckle.

"Hey, did you put me on speaker?"

"Oh, do you mind? I thought it was OK because Cloud knew..."

You shook your head, quickly realizing that they couldn't see it, "no, it's good. Have you told anybody else?"

"No", Cloud meddled in.

"We figured it'd be funnier to watch the other's reactions when you suddenly start sucking faces", Tifa explained giggling.

Cheeks burning red you tried not to laugh, "Tifa! Just because we went on one date doesn't mean we'll make out!"

"I was joking, obviously. Are you coming tonight?"

Tired you leaned against the kitchen counter as your gaze fell upon the clock. It was 8:30 already, so you had about an hour left until work.

"Guess so. I have to go now, but it was nice talking to you... well kind of", you corrected and couldn't hold a giggle back.

"I'll take that as a compliment. See you, then!"

"Bye."

_

You loved your job. Being surrounded by books, their restocking and rearranging and helping people to find something to read, putting a smile on their faces while doing so. Heck, even the book-keeping. So all in all as already mentioned, you loved your job as a bookseller.

Today however you couldn't wait until it was time to clock off so you could visit the bar.

For the second time in an hour you managed to knock off stacks of boxes filled with books and now sat on the floor, sorting them. Fortunately all the volumes had been laminated extra so you didn't have to worry about any damages.

"[Name]? Is everything alright?", your co-worker asked from behind.

He placed his hand on your shoulder. You turned around while smiling and nodded. In his eyes you spotted a hint of amusement, his smile however was cold and arrogant as ever.

"Yes, thank you Genesis."

"Are you sure? You seem a bit off today."

You bit your tongue, before you could retort anything sarcastic and sighed. As so often recently you felt blood rushing up your cheeks. You played it off by turning back to the books and respired as you heard the bell ringing outside of the storage.

Genesis sighed dramatically, "time to get back to work, I guess. Do me a favour and don't strain yourself, OK?"

"I'll try."

Barely after he walked out of the room, you facepalmed. So one date with Zack Fair was all it took for you to not being able to think clearly?

Great, you thought. As if it was the only time the two of us spent time alone, for fluff's sake. It was rather the opposite. All the series you've watched and games you've played together proved that. And still you never reacted that way until yesterday. It felt weird to you, especially because you didn't want to lose your favourite puppy as friend.

Once again you shook your head. I should stop overthinking. It's not like we acted any different yesterday... except for the kiss and holding hands. And it felt good, didn't it?

"Ugh, why does it have to be so complicated?"

_

Finally. Not a minute after you said your goodbyes to your co-workers and exited the bookshop you fished your mobile phone out of your pocket and dialed Tifa's number.

"[Name]?", Cloud's gentle voice answered.

You smiled, "hi Cloud. Is Tifa not with you?"

As he kept silent you imagined him shaking his head. "...no, she's grocery shopping."

"Oh... Hey, uh... can I come over?"

The chuckling on the other end of the line made you relax, "of course, you're always welcome, [Nickname]."

"Thanks, Cloud. See you in a bit."

Fifteen minutes later Cloud was still alone cleaning the tables, when you arrived. He looked up as he heard the bell ringing, shooting you a smile.

"Hi."

"Hi, Tifa still on the way?"

He nodded. Without questioning him any further you stepped at the counter and picked a cloth. After you damped it, you got back to Cloud, giving him a hand.

"Thanks. What is it you need from Tifa, anyway?"

You shrugged and hid your blush from the blond, "n-nothing... I just didn't want to head home."

Cloud strode at the table you were currently wiping and leaned against it. As you peeked up at him his lips adorned the slightest smile, "You can't fool me, [Name]. Is it about Zack?"

Your reaction, an urgent interest in the damp cloth in your hands, wormed a laugh out of your friend, "figured."

"Stop bumming around", you hushed him, but Cloud didn't even think of doing so and instead crossed his arms while grinning. "Make me. What's up?"

You sighed, "I don't know."

"Didn't you say it was nice?", he enquired cautiously. His blue eyes bored into your (e/c) ones.

"That's not it..."

The blond nodded, "are you afraid how it could affect your friendship?"

"Somehow... I mean, it only was one date so it wouldn't be that big of a deal, I guess... Were you worried about Tifa and you, too?"

His gaze was focused on something on the outside as he sighed. It wasn't a long time since Tifa and he got together, but you couldn't remember what it was like before. If it was any different or the same as now just without the kissing and stuff.

"No... I knew it'd still be the same."

You nodded, embarrassed with your questions. "I-I'm sorry, I didn't want to bother you with that stuff."

"No, it's OK. Why do you think it should be any different with you? Don't you trust him?"

"I do... it's just..."

Cloud stopped you in the middle of the sentence with a shake of his head, "don't say it. I don't think he's playing around. He was too happy for that as he called."

You giggled as the blond messed your hair and ducked away in attempt to escape. Zack's voice rang in your ears and somehow you believed Cloud.

"About that... he told me you encouraged him."

At the counter you stopped and not long after that Cloud ran into you, wrapping his arms around you from behind so you wouldn't fall over.

"He did?"

You nodded and peeped at him. A smile was written on his face.

"So, did you?"

"I guess..."

After you waited a few seconds for him to continue and he remained silent you leaned your head on his shoulder, "why?"

Cloud rolled his eyes, bemusement filled their blue, "well... because he never kept his trap shut about you since he first met you. I told him to take it slow... I didn't want you to get hurt and stop being around us. But recently I realised that he wasn't joking back then, so I told him he could try again."

You ignored the butterflies in your stomach and giggled at Cloud's embarrassed expression. He wasn't the guy who wore his heart on his sleeves so his words had surprised you.

"Thanks for caring so much, Cloud. That's sweet of you."

He blushed and tried to hide it from you by looking away. Another giggle escaped your mouth.

"I still can't believe you actually agreed to that puppy, though."

"He isn't that bad and you know it", you laughed. "You're friends with him, aren't you?"

"So you fell for him already?"

As you puffed your cheeks out and wanted to disclaim, the door ringing brought you to a close. Without loosening your grip from each other you turned around to find Tifa there. She had two plastic bags in her hands and walked towards you, laughing.

"I leave you alone for thirty minutes and you betray me with my best friend!"

Cloud released his grip on you and approached his girlfriend. He greeted her with a long kiss after which Tifa winked at you.

"Hi [Name]. You here to help? How considerate of you."

You took one of the plastic bags she carried and followed the two of them in the kitchen, "and you call me the sarcastic one."

"Actually... she's here because she wanted to gush about a certain puppy", Cloud smirked. In a whispered tone he added, "but psht, she'll talk your ears off if you get her started again."

Tifa laughed at your growling, "thought so. Hey, don't you have work to do?"

The blond gazed down at his clock, quickly putting the groceries down on the counter. Before he dived outside he kissed Tifa goodbye and waved his hand.

"See you later."


	4. - in which you become Aerith's new OTP

Time seemed to have stopped as you talked with Tifa, waiting for the clock hand to fast-forward to nine o'clock. It felt as if all seconds had flocked together so they could laugh at you while watching your reactions out of a safe distance.

It wasn't just because you didn't want to go through every detail with Tifa anymore. No, truth is, you were sick of just talking about Zack and longed to see him in the flesh. Unfortunately that didn't remain unaware to the brunette.

"[Name], time won't pass any faster by scowling at the clock."

Without saying anything, you lowered your gaze and rubbed your finger along the rim of your glass, a habit of yours when you were flustered or nervous. Your best friend chuckled.

"Cute."

"Shut up, Tifa", you growled. Once again you could feel your cheeks heating up, which you tried to hide behind your hair.

Another laugh escaped your friend's lips, "sorry, but it's really cute. See, if I had told you yesterday, you'd feel this way about him you'd have thought I was nuts. Guess it's true what they say: it only takes one fifth of a second to fall for someone."

"Wasn't that about love at first sight? Pretty late for that, don't you think?"

"Maybe. But then again, maybe you weren't paying attention when he asked you out and that fifth took their opportunity. Who knows?"

"Aren't you jumping to conclusions? I never said I... you know... like him that way", the last part you almost choked on because you couldn't bear it enunciated.

A ringing noise interrupted you, announcing the arrival of a guest. Just before the bartender turned towards them, she sighed in your direction. "Give it some time. Hey Reno, the usual?"

The redhead's all too familiar laugh rang in your ear. You cracked a smile and rolled your eyes. Reno had to be the laziest person you knew, most of the time being late or unavailable and still he was always the first one to pop up at the bar after work.

"Sure, yo! [Name], already here?"

You lifted your glass, which was filled with your favourite non alcoholic beverage, so he could see its content and shot him a grin over your shoulder, "of course, yo. Have to drown the stress of today's work, after all."

"Hey, are ya mocking me?"

"I don't know, am I?"

You continued your scoffing at each other, while at the same time Barret, Cid and Yuffie joined eventually drawing your attention. For a little while you listened to what they were speaking of, until Aerith sat down beside you.  
She told you and Tifa, who wasn't busy at the moment, about her most recent task at work - the decorations of a fairytale themed wedding.

"I tell you, the church is magical! There's ivy almost everywhere, at the walls and pillars and somebody even planted lilies at the altar right beneath a huge leak of the roof! Next time I'm there, I'll take pictures, promise!"

Tifa and you exchanged glances and began to laugh. Every time the florist talked about her job, she flourished like one of the flowers she had in her shop, her green eyes glistening like a swaying meadow. And every time she would cross her arms and pout when she saw the two of you laughing.

"Oh hush, in reality you're just jealous because my job is so wonderful!"

The bartender shook her head, "it's not about what but how you say it, Aerith! You'd think you were the one to get married in that church!"

"Perhaps one day, I will!", Aerith answered, laughing. Then she addressed herself to you with a wink, "you know, [Name], it's one thing if Tifa's not romantic - I mean look at Cloud - but at least you could be on my side. We're singles! There's still hope for us to find our Prince Charming!"

Tifa coughed, "not for much longer."

A long time passed that you stared at your best friend and it took a few moments for you to realise what she just suggested. As you did, your cheeks immediately glowed bright red. "Tifa!"

Whereas she laughed, you noticed the florist peeking between the two of you until she finally poked you several times.

"Wait, what? Is that true, [Name]? Why didn't you tell me sooner? And don't you say you wanted to hear my babble about some decayed church! Come on, spit it out! Who is it? Oh my god, it's not your coworker Genesis, is it?"

You choked on your drink, snorting. With tears in your eyes, you shook your head, piquing the young woman's curiosity even more.

As the doorbell rang you instantly took a look over your shoulder. You restrained a sigh as you spotted Cloud who shot you a grin and turned back, all the while ignoring Aerith. Out of the corner of your eye you saw that she still awaited an answer.

The blond's hoarse laugh sounded from behind until he appeared in your field of vision, greeting Tifa with a kiss in her hair.

"What's so funny?"

"You look like a lovesick puppy seeking for attention", Cloud shrugged as if he didn't want to attach any value to his words but examining him you descried the smirk in the corner of his lips.

The green-eyed florist giggled, "that's Zack's part, Spiky."

Your heart skipped a beat and as you met Tifa's eyes, you knew she was thinking the same. Had Cloud's hint been too much?

Chuckling, the blond peered at the wall clock among of pictures. You followed his gaze, it was half past nine, already. So nobody could see how strained you were, you looked around the Seventh Heaven.

Despite all the pipes at the ceiling and the spare interior, giving the ambience a factory like nature, you couldn't help but be comfortable in here. The white walls and floor tile, the wooden tables and benches, even if it didn't fit its name, you couldn't imagine the bar any different. It was in fact a nice contrary to the familiar atmosphere through Tifa's heartiness.

"Speaking of whom, he and Angeal sure take their time", before he even addressed you, you felt his scrutiny as sharp as a knife in your neck. "Did he text you about it, [name]?"

You shook your head but not without reaching for your mobile. Hiding your face behind the cascade of (h/c) you tried to banish the pink warmth from your cheeks. It wasn't that unusual that he asked you. Zack always would get in touch with you if something was up and Angeal was with him. And now I know why. You froze and felt your face grew even hotter. Damn it, [Name], you scolded yourself, resisting the urge to bang your head against the bar, pull yourself together!

Taking a deep breath you pouched your mobile phone back in your pocket and shook your head again.

"He most likely broke something and had to fix it."

The other three nodded, Tifa and Cloud exchanging an amused glance.

Another five minutes passed by without them appearing. By now you got the urge of pulling at your hair because you acted so stupid. It happened all the time that the two black-haired men arrived later than the rest of you. They had to keep the fire station in check and even after their shifts they often stayed because something occurred or they had to stand in for someone.

You chuckled. Although his job had to be tough and exhausting, Zack rarely complained. On the contrary, he put his heart and soul in it and never ceased to smile while talking about it. About that he brimmed over with joy just as it was with Aerith and her profession as a florist.

Absorbed in thought you took no notice as the door opened, revealing two men dressed in black, in the first place, until Tifa poked you with a grin. Fortunately Aerith didn't seem to have noticed the bartender's cue, for she continued to laugh at something Cloud had said.

Without peering but very much blushing and trembling fingers you stared at the glass in front of you.

"Well, look who decided to keep us company, after all!", you heard Barret bawling.

The others joined him and as they kept cheering it sounded to you as if the two firefighters hadn't returned from work but a marathon.

Only now you dared to flash a glance behind you, immediately meeting Zack's electric blue eyes. A large grin formed itself upon his lips as he winked at you.

Instead of giving the dark-skinned man a high five and taking a seat with the guys as Angeal did, the puppy scurried at your side - after pinching a stool that is - and squeezed himself between Reno and you.

"Watch your step, yo!"

Zack ignored him, "hi [Name]!"

In the background you witnessed Barret's snort, "oh, I'm splendid, thanks Zack! How are you?"

"Huh?", oblivious to the mocking, the male beside you turned around and drew a chuckle from the others. His mentor winked at you after rolling his eyes.

Tifa, who had been leaning against Cloud's arm with her forehead, shook her head and straightened up, "who's driving?"

To your surprise it was Zack who rose his hand, "I changed my mind Angeal, you take the drink! I'll stick with a Coke, please."

"Are you afraid of another froth beard and nobody telling you?", you giggled. He stuck his tongue out at you, his embarrassment nevertheless catching your eye.

"Honestly, I don't want to know how often that happened, already." After clearing his throat he put his typical smirk back on, "also I'm tired and need a bit caffeine. So, how was your day, [Name]?"

Ignoring the giggle coming from Tifa who deposited Zack's Coke on the counter, you smiled back at him.

"Great, my personal highlight was almost being knocked out by a pile of books twice in a row!", let alone scowling at the clock half of the day and calculating how long it'd take until I'd get to see you again, you added to yourself, biting your lower lip while doing so.

"What? How can you say it was great, then?"

Cloud burst out laughing, obviously having eavesdropped your conversation, you following suit.  
Everyone knew the ink haired male wasn't the brightest bulb but his inability of recognising either irony or sarcasm never ceased to amaze you. You could've brought an illuminated advertising with you, blinking the words SARCASM and IRONY every time you used one of those figures of speech and even then he most likely wouldn't appreciate it. On that score he lived up to his nickname.

"What are you laughing about?"

You shook your head, "nothing, puppy."

Tifa sneaked up on Cloud, whispering in his ear. After that they exchanged glances and turned towards you, grinning.

"What?"

The blond gave a shrug, "nothing, we just figured that wouldn't have happened if there hadn't been someone you couldn't get out of your head." At the word someone he winked at Zack, who luckily to you didn't get the cue.

"Cloud!", you gritted your teeth, quickly looking around. Besides Aerith, whose lips were curled in a big grin that only could've meant she knew, everyone was too occupied by talking. Your best friend smirked.

"Since when are you making so much fun of others?"

"Since you gave me a reason", Tifa shoved him and laughed.

"Okay, now you lost me", Zack interfered, pointing his index finger by turns at Cloud and you.

You patted the puppy on the arm, "doesn't matter, obviously Spiky here just spent too much time with me."

The blond winked one last time at you then he consorted with the guys a few seats away from you. Tifa and Aerith meanwhile ran off to the kitchen, giggling.

"Did I miss something?"

You shook your head, getting aware of the others giving you some space, "n-no, forget about it. Anyway, what about you? How was your day?"

"Boooooooring! I even would've put up with Yuffie, can you imagine?!"

"What 'bout me?", named female yelled from next to Reno.

Zack bended over, his mouth already opened to speak, when you jumped at his side and covered it with your hand. "Zack said he missed you at the station today!"

A muffled outcry tickled your palm and at the next moment you found yourself in some kind of headlock pressed against the male's chest. Your hair getting tousled until you must've looked like you got into a storm, you almost didn't understand Yuffie's next words.

"Aww, really? I knew you just didn't want to admit how much you liked my company! I tell you what, at the work experience I'll be with you all the time! Angeal, do you think you can arrange that?"

Zack's mentor chuckled and nodded but it was obvious he didn't mean it. A detonating bomb would do less harm than these two rowdies. At least he didn't want to lose his job, he wouldn't even dream about it.

That's when you heard both Zack's and Angeal's beeper. The male whose chest was still pinned against your back cursed near your ear.

"You got to be kidding me!"

"Huh, sorry guys, seems like we're being needed. Zack, are you coming?"

The younger male growled once again and shortly after you felt his lips on your cheek, repeating the sensation of the previous evening.

"Don't get me wrong, gorgeous, you're still gonna pay for that. Oh, and don't think I didn't know what the lovebirds were talking about earlier", right after Zack broke your odd hug, he winked at you.

"Just go save the world or whatever", you answered, making an effort not to beam at him and to hide your burning face from the others.

His mentor already awaited him at the door, greeting him with a playful smack on the back of the head and a chuckle. After both of them said their goodbyes they left.

It was Reno who was first to find his words again. With his third Ale in one hand the redhead scooted over to you and draped his arm around your shoulder, "so, you and that idiot?"

Yuffie joined him, a mixture of shock and excitement in her brown eyes, "are you two a thing?!"

And that's how you became the number one topic for the rest of the evening. The guys teased you for your taste in men and the women already imagined how your wedding dress would look like (Aerith, of course, getting back to her 'magical church' multiple times). But at least Aerith and Tifa didn't blurt out any details the others didn't know. And even though the florist once was Zack's girlfriend (back in their schooldays) or maybe because of that she was the most excited.

"Oh my god, I can't wait until he drops in at my shop to buy you some flowers! And don't you listen to that trash talking of the guys, despite being extremely clingy - and you had probably figured that one out already - Zack's basically the perfect boyfriend!"

Someone tapped your shoulder. You mumbled a brief thanky to whoever drew your attention from all the shipping and turned around, only to be greeted by Cloud's smile. He was the one who had stayed the most silent since the two black-haired men had left, for which you were more than grateful. It didn't surprise you that much, though, because even if he did make fun of you earlier, the blond never intended to offend you in front of the others.

"What's up?"

He chuckled and showed you his silver mobile, "the usual. You know how the wind blows, just let me know when you had enough and I'll walk you home. Except you want to stay the night but that's nothing new to you either."

An earnest smile graced your lips as you nodded, "thanks, Cloud."

And with that you not only meant him taking care of you but also that he didn't take the opportunity to mock you, once again. Although that could've been because Zack made sure Cloud walked you home all the time.

"You're welcome."


	5. - in which there is no post on Sundays

The next morning you opened your eyes to the pastel glow the sun bathed your bedroom in. Yawning, you sat up and as you looked through the window you were met with the clear blue sky. Then your gaze fell upon your mobile laying on the bed table, blinking as to show your new messages.

Of course it was Zack who had sent them.

„Did you get home safely?"  
„Spiky did take care of it, didn't he??"

Chuckling you rolled your eyes but instead of answering right away, you decided to wait for a bit. Not because you didn't want to text him but because you knew he was busy at the moment, with him usually being at the gym with Angeal or jogging every Sunday morning. Yeah, he actually was as hyper as that – something you couldn't quite understand being no morning person and all.

Rather happy about having some time for yourself for a change you prepared your favourite hot beverage to make yourself comfortable on the armchair with a new book you bought yesterday, afterwards.

An hour went by like this and if it were for you many could've followed after it, if it hadn't been for someone ringing the bell, which dragged you back to reality.

Sighing you glanced down at yourself. You were still wearing your pajamas consisting of baggy pants and a big shirt, and while you did freshen up you went without putting on any make up, your hair up in a messy bun.

Why should it have been different, though? It was Sunday and as everyone learned by reading or watching Harry Potter: no post on Sundays.

Without thinking too much of it you shuffled to the door. When you opened it though you wish you hadn't. There he was, being as hyper as ever, the only thing missing a dog leash between his teeth to pass for an actual puppy, you thought.

He looked down at you with a big grin on his face.

"Rise and shine, [Name]! Cute pj's by the way."

You groaned. As much as you did enjoy spending time with him (even more after the past two days) you really didn't want to be bothered right now.

"Zack, how often do I need to tell you I like to keep Sundays to myself?"

He didn't apologize, heck he didn't even wait for you to invite him in, instead the dark haired male just pushed the two of you inside your flat and shut the door.

"Oh, come on, don't be like that! I even texted you I'd come over, didn't you get it?"

You thought about your mobile phone, still laying in your bedroom and shook your head.

"...no."

Zack laughed.

"You sound just like Cloud. It really does seem like you're spending too much time together, just like when he was so... sarcastic yesterday... did I use that word correctly? What was that about anyways?"

"You're talking too much, puppy. Do you want to drink something? No caffeine though, seems like you've had enough of that already."

"You're mean!", he whined, one second later he hugged you though. "Wait, you're not mad at me, are you?"

Sighing you placed your hands on his back, feeling his muscles tense a bit and leaned your head against his chest.

The scent of his aftershave filled your lungs and you wondered if he had just put it on. Considering his duffle bag he used for the gym on your floor, it did make sense.

"Is there a reason I should be? Well aside from interrupting my precious reading time."

His laugh resonated in your flat and against your body, which filled you once again with the feeling of hundreds of butterflies in your stomach.

"You're such a nerd, [Name]. No, I meant because I just ran away yesterday after giving you a kiss on the cheek... Angeal thought it was kinda dumb... because of the others, y'know?"

"Oh", chuckling you took a little step backwards and looked up at the tall male. He eyed you carefully, his brows knitted. Only when you shook your head, Zack relaxed.

"Well, I admit it wasn't the best idea you came up with but... it's OK, I guess. I'll live."

"Whew, good! ...uhm could I have some hot chocolate now? Please? Yours is the best!"

"Ugh Zack, you're so nerve-wrecking."

"Isn't that why you like having me around so much?"

Laughing he ruffled your hair and entered your living room. Not long after that you heard him sigh in content and switch on the TV.

You shook your head and giggled. Could he become even clingier from now on? Before today, Zack never tried visiting you on a Sunday and settled for whenever the two of you found time to hang out.

Once again, you shook your head. As long as that's the only thing that's going to change between us, it's fine.

Zack's hot chocolate in your hand you returned to your living room and passed him the beverage, ruffling his hair in the process.

"Thanks!"

As soon as you walked past him and wanted to take place on your armchair again though, you heard Zack whimper behind you. Turning towards him you were greeted by his huge blue eyes, the rest of his face covered by the mug in his hands.

"What?"

The male blinked. Although you still couldn't make anything out but his eyes you knew him well enough to know that he was smiling sheepishly.

"Don't you want to sit with me? I'll be quiet, promised."

Fighting back both a groan and a smile, you grabbed your book and followed his wish. Sure, Zack was being annoying as always, but you couldn't help but find his antics adorable. Not to mention part of you (the one that didn't want to read in peace) actually wanted to be near him.

"Fine."

In an instant, a big grin sprawled across his face, only fading a bit when you kept some distance between the two of you while sitting down. However, Zack of course didn't want any of that, thus scooting right beside you. Moreover, he pulled the most cliché move on you by yawning and reaching his arm around your shoulder but you just laughed a bit.

It was rather nice actually, you thought to yourself. The feeling of his thumb drawing small circles on your arm and the scent of his aftershave... you could become accustomed to reading like that.

"So..."

If Zack's memory hadn't been as bad as that of a real puppy, that is. Not even bothering to look at him, you shut your book with a loud noise.

"Huh? Did I do something wrong?"

The fact, that he didn't even register his mistake, raised you a smile. Why did he have to be so dumb and yet so cute?

"O-oh, right... do you want me to shut up?"

"Nah, it's OK. What did you want to say?"

Suddenly he didn't seem like himself anymore. Although he still had his arm around you and drew patterns on your skin, he was tensed almost as if he was... nervous. His next words added to your suspicions.

"Doesn't matter... I'll be quiet from now on so you can read, OK?"

You still weren't satisfied but since you didn't want to pressure him any further you thanked him with a hum and applied yourself back to your book. Relaxing in his touch, you leaned your head against his shoulder and it wasn't long until the circles of his thumb ceased. It wasn't until his head slumped on top of yours, though that you noticed Zack fell asleep.

Chuckling softly you puffed a stray of his hair out of your face.

"Just what am I going to do with you, huh puppy?"

Another hour passed, Zack's head now placed in your lap. You didn't know when but eventually you started caressing his hair, only stopping whenever you had to turn the page. You didn't know why exactly but the feeling of his soft hair between your fingers calmed you.

As you were just about to turn another page, there was a slight whimper all of a sudden.

"Hey, please don't stop!"

Freezing, you just glanced down at Zack in embarrassment, only to see his striking blue eyes focused on you.

"Y-you're awake?"

A smile played about his lips, "yup! Did I ever tell you that you're pretty damn comfortable?"

"No", you laughed, laying your book aside. Seeing that he didn't attempt to sit up, you smiled down at Zack and resumed stroking his hair just like he asked you to.

"That's a kinda creepy thing to say though, don't you think?", you joke.

"You're creepy..."

"Yeah, sure. Are you going to tell me now why you came over? Like I said you know I like being alone on Sundays."

The male crossed his arms and pretended to pout but you still noticed the mischievous glint in his eyes.

"I know, I know, you need time for yourself after being around people every other day of the week, blah blah... but I guess I just wanted to see you, you know? And it's not that bad, is it?"

"You just slept almost two hours."

"See? I didn't disturb you then."

"That's not what I meant."

He stuck out his tongue but sighed right after and sat back up. Just like on your date, his cheeks were tinted red and you still were new to the sight of it.

"I know, I'm sorry... hey [Name]?"

"Yeah Zack?"

He averted his eyes, refusing to look at you.

"The way you act... I take that as a hint that you don't want to go on another date with me? It's OK, really, I just ...want to make sure that my stupid little crush won't get in between us, you know? I mean, it wouldn't be the first time for me to be turned down, far from it, actually", albeit what he said, Zack laughed and rubbed the back of his head sheepishly. "But I never fell for my best friend before, so I was kinda scared to lose you..."

So that's what all of this is about, you thought and couldn't hold back a smile about his 'stupid little crush'.

"Zack..."

"Maybe it was a stupid idea to ask you out, after all..."

You shook your head, placing a hand on his cheek to make him look at you. Smiling you leaned forward and kissed his other cheek, resting your forehead against his temple afterwards.

"You do know that you did just confess to me, do you?"

Zack chuckled.

"Well, it's not like I tried to keep it a secret the last few days now, is it? So... you want to go on a second date with me?"

"And a third, and a forth, until you're fed up with me", you whispered. "As long as we can still joke around like before, I don't mind."

It was silly but after hearing all those words from him, you knew you really did like him in that way. Sure, he was extremely hyper and clingy but at the same time he was everything you ever asked for. Zack was your best friend – you trusted him. Nothing more important for a relationship than that, is there?

"That can be arranged. I'm warning you, though", saying that he leaned back a bit, a playful grin on his face.

Just as you wanted to ask, what he wants you to warn about he leaned back in and closed the gap between your lips, capturing them in a surprisingly gentle kiss that only lasted for a few seconds and still made you go all lightheaded and a blushing mess.

As you broke the kiss, he was still grinning and his eyes glistening.

"I don't think I'll be fed up with you anytime soon."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Soooo, this was it! I hope you enjoyed reading this little fanfiction even with all my mistakes, heheh...  
> Although the main story is finished, I kinda thought about adding some extras someday, maybe how Zack and the Reader first met...? What do you think?

**Author's Note:**

> Hey there!  
> This was my very first fanfiction written in English, so please forgive me for any mistakes!


End file.
